zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Shiek
ist eine wichtige Figur im Spiel The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Shiek scheint einer der letzten Überlebenden der Shiekah zu sein und unterstützt Link auf seinem Abenteuer. Shiek ist meistens mit seiner Harfe zu sehen. Im Spielverlauf bringt Sheik Link die Okarina-Lieder der Tempel bei. Auftritte in der Zelda-Serie ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time left|90pxIn ''Ocarina of Time erschien Shiek erstmals nachdem Link das Master-Schwert gezogen hatte. Sie erklärt Ihm, dass ihm Prüfungen bevorstehen. Nachdem Ganondorf die Macht an sich riss, wurde Hyrule in eine Welt des Bösen verwandelt. Sie erklärte noch die Orte, wo die heiligen Tempel entweihen wurden. Da Link seine alten Gegenstände nicht mehr verwenden konnte, schickt sie ihn nach Kakariko, wo er den Fanghaken finden musste, um den Waldtempel betreten zu können. Jedesmal, bevor Link ein Temepel betrat, erschien sie und brachte ihm Teleportlieder bei. Link versuchte häufig, Shiek genauer kennenzulernen, indem er ihr nahe kam und ihr Gesicht genauer anschauen wollte. Doch jedesmal konnte Shiek in letzter Sekunde davonkommen. Sie sprang auf ein Baum und danach ins Wasser, um vor Link zu verschwinden. Link konnte alle Tempeln retten und erschien in der Zitadelle der Zeit, um eine geheimnisvolle Person wiederzusehen. Diese Person war Shiek. Sie offenbarte Link, dass sie Triforceträgerin der Weisheit und das achte Mitglied der Weisen ist. Shiek verwandelte sich in Prinzessin Zelda und Link verstand Shieks Verhalten endlich. Prinzessin Zelda hatte sich in Shiek verwandelt, damit Ganondorf sie mit seiner Kraft nicht entdecken konnte. Er wollte Zelda gefangen nehmen, um ihr Triforcefragment zu rauben. Damit Link Ganondorf besiegen konnte, schenkte Prinzessin Zelda Link die Licht-Pfeile. Plötzlich entstand ein Beben in der Zitadelle und Zelda wurde in einen Kristall eingeschlossen. Ganondorfs Mächte waren noch stärker als die heilige Kraft der Zitadelle der Zeit und so schaffte er es, Zelda in sein Schloss zu teleportieren. Zelda konnte von Link befreit werden, nachdem er Ganon und Ganondorf besiegt hatte. ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild rightIn ''Breath of the Wild kommt Shiek zwar nicht direkt als Charakter vor. Jedoch kann Link im Spiel durch den Shiek amiibo der Super Smash Bros.-Serie Sheiks Maske erhalten. Zusammen mit diese Maske und der Ninja-Kleidung, die Link im Laden von Kakariko kaufen kann, erinnert seine Erscheinung sehr an Sheik. Auftritte in anderen Spielen ''Super Smash Bros.''-Reihe thumb|Sheik in Super Smash Bros.Nach Super Smash Bros. hatten Shiek und Zelda in Melee ihren ersten Auftritt. Beide Figuren sind nicht freischaltbar, sie sind Starterkämpfer, genauso wie Yoshi oder Mario. Zelda kämpft mit Magie, die verherenden Schaden hervorrufen können. Wenn der Spieler/in ↓''' 22px drückt, verwandelt sich Zelda in Shiek. Shiek ist nach Captain Falcon und Fox McCloud die drittschnellste Kämpferin im Laufen. Die Attacken von Shiek können andere Spieler leicht von der Kampfstage befördern. Sie richtet zwar nicht viel Schaden an, aber ihre Attacken basieren auf Finisher Angriffe. Weil Shieks Körper vom Gewicht her leicht ist, ist sie sehr leicht von der Kampfstage beförderbar. Wenn man bei Shiek wiederum '''↓22px drückt, verwandelt sie sich in Zelda zurück. In Super Smash Bros. 3DS & Wii U tauchen Zelda und Shiek erstmaligst als zwei separate spielbare Figuren auf. Der "down B" Move von Zelda und Shiek wurden dem entsprechend natürlich auch verändert. Statt sich in Shiek zu verwandeln setzt Zelda nun das Phantom aus The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks ein. Shiek wiederum setzt einen direkten Angriff, den "Bouncing Fish" ein. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends thumb|Shiek in Hyrule Warriors left|100pxAuch in den Spin-Off-Spielen ''Hyrule Warriors und Hyrule Warriors Legends hat Shiek eine wichtige Rolle. Nach der ersten Mission ist Prinzessin Zelda verschwunden. An ihrem Platz erscheint ein Shiekah-Krieger, die die göttlich Harfe mit sich führt. Shiek schließt sich Impa und den anderen auf ihrem Abenteuer an, obwohl Impa ein mulmiges Gefühl gegenüber Shiek hat. Shieks Geheimnis wird erst enthüllt, als die Gruppe gegen eine falsche Prinzessin Zelda kämpfen muss. Der falschen Zelda gegenüberstehend, enthüllt Shiek ihr Geheimnis und gibt Preis, dass sie in Wahrheit Prinzessin Zelda ist, die sich lediglich vor den feindlichen Truppen als Shiek versteckt hat. Shiek kämpft in Hyrule Warriors, sowie in Hyrule Warriors Legends mit der Lyra der Göttin, welcher dem Hauptitem aus The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword nach empfunden ist. Auf der Abenteuerkarte kann man ebenfalls neue, stärkere Waffen für Sheik ergattern. Diese sind die Harfe des Sturms, die Heilige Harfe und die 8bit Leiter aus The Legend of Zelda. Während ihren Angriffen spielt Sheik die Hymne des Sturms sowie andere Tempel-Lieder aus Ocarina of Time. Je nachdem, welches Lied sie spielt, so verändert sich auch ihre Angriffe. Das Element ihrer Harfe entspricht Elektrizität, jedoch kann sie durch die Lieder der Zeit auch andere Elemente beschwören, darunter Licht und Dunkelheit. Dunkelheit wird durch die Nocturne der Schatten beschworen. Shieks Geschlecht Zu Sheiks ersten Auftritt, wurde Shiek noch als Mann bezeichnet. In Ocarina of Time wurde Sheik stets als Kerl beschrieben, selbst Ruto, die Prinzessin der Zoras nannte ihn einen "jungen Mann". Auch das Erscheinungsbild von Sheik schein noch männlich. Dies änderte sich doch im Laufe der Zeit. In Super Smash Bros. Melee wurde Shiek das erste mal als Mädchen bezeichnet. Die Erscheinung war damals jedoch noch die Gleiche wie in Ocarina of Time. Ein offizielles Statement von Nintendo gab es damals nicht. Auch als Super Smash Bros. Brawl rauskam, war die Frage nach Shieks Geschlecht noch nicht geklärt. Erst mit der Veröffentlichung von Hyrule Warriors wurde erstmals ein Statement von Nintendo abgegeben. In diesem Spiel und auch im neuen Super Smash Bros.-Spiel ist Sheik sichtlich ein Mädchen. Offiziell wird Shiek von Nintendo als weiblicher Charakter behandelt, auch wenn die Vergangenheit in Ocarina of Time noch anders aussah. Wissenswertes *Shieks Japanischer Name kommt wahrscheinlich vom Englischen "seek", was so viel wie "suchen" heißt. Bildergalerie Sheik (Melee).jpg|Shiek in SSBM. Shiek Trophäe(SSBM).png|Eine Trophäe von Shiek (SSBM). Shiek Trophäe (Smash).png|Eine Smash-Trophäe von ihr. Shiek Trophäe 2 (Smash).png|Die All Star-Trophäe von Shiek. Shiek Trophäe (SSBB).png|Eine andere Trophäe von ihr (SSBB). Lichtpfeil Trophäe (Sheik).png|Eine Final Smash-Trophäe. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Triforce Kategorie:Gut Kategorie:Shiekah Kategorie:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Hyrule Warriors